The Abaddon's Council
The Abaddon's Council is the fourth chapter of Tales of Sheol'gotha: Shadow of the Abaddon. Synopsis The abaddon's throne room is emptied ahead of the war council that is due to meet. A table is set up before the mouth of Terrynhejr, and as Palus arrives he sees two scribes at their desks - Gadden and Oribus. Oribus is described as being the speaker, charged with reading to the group, and Gadden as the preserver, charged with recording everything. It is revealed that Palus had already started receiving threats regarding his attendance, urging him to not turn up, and indicating that he would share in Valon's death if he did so. Regardless, he decided to attend after Sharess Eurynome made her petitions to him, and upon arriving acknowledges Abaddon Tynan in the throne, and Donovan, a vampire and the captain of the royal guard at his side. There are several figures present at the table when he arrives. Four of them are all generals, each with similar armour and individual seals pertaining to their legions. General Vul from the fourth legion of greed, General Malygraith from the fifth legion of sloth, General Ghira from the sixth legion of lust, and General Narighae from the third legion of gluttony. All are shifters or vampires, and the topic of culling the grigori of the east is thrown around lightly. It is revealed that Che'ran almost killed Vul during his rebellion, and that the leader of the seventh legion was slain, and that position is currently vacant. Malygraith announces that grigori are good for one thing and not much else, prompting General Fall-un'tir to demand to know what happened upon his arrival with General Azjbir. Upon recognizing that Palus is present he scowls and accuses Palus of forwarding Valon's agenda, to which Palus explains that he is simply intending on finding out what happened. Fall-un'tir explains that despite his interjection, Shozir died of his wounds, and Valon's assault has turned into a trial for murder. The weight of the situation spreads throughout all present. Riled by the admission that an incubus had managed to slay one of the shifter princes, Abaddon demands directly that Azjbir detail what transpired. Shozir's seniority and natural talent are drawn attention to, as well as his favouritism, though it is noted that he may have become complacent with his place as among the first for the abaddon's affection. Fall-un'tir refuses to acknowledge anything of the matter, stating that they were congregated to discuss Valon's punishment, however Palus recognizes that the council is convened also to discuss the power vacuum left in the wake of the deaths of Prince Che'ran and General Kxaxi, who joined forces in the recent rebellion. Palus proposes Valon assume the mantle, suggesting that he was the best candidate found from the proving in the barracks. Fall-un'tir refuses the idea, stating Valon deserves a punishment rather than a promotion, and that the seventh legion is practically worthless. When Abaddon speaks Valon and Shozir's names Oribus speaks up, explaining who they are for the abaddon's benefit. Valon's victory is put further into light as it is revealed that the title of abaddon switched from shifters to vampires, but not to grigori, and that a grigori leader had not been seen since the First Empire long ago. In a bid to explain away the situation, Palus points out that Valon is half-shifter and half-incubus - a theory readily accepted by most. Palus feels ready to speak solidly on Valon's behalf, but the explanation of how the duel went, as well as Valon's assault on the soldier and the dismemberment gives him pause for concern. Fall-un'tir laughs at the anecdote. Palus then explains that he spoke to Valon in the prisons and was told by Valon to find his mother, Sharess, who had told Valon to commit to the blow. Fall-un'tir quickly spits that she was in court, which Palus acknowledges and reveals that he believes Valon saw someone impersonating her. The accusation causes outcry among the attendees, particularly from Fall-un'tir's commander proteges, Xavrir and Ck'lyne. Xavrir protests the notion that anyone would mimic as Palus suggests, and promotes the notion that Valon is insane. Upon drawing parallels between Valon and Che'ran, Abaddon rises to his feet in anger, sending terror into everyone but Fall-un'tir. Abaddon demands Valon's head, but Palus quickly suggests the alternative of sending Valon with the legion to suppress rebellious states that Lord Gyn-tur'schin has yet to quell. Xavrir acts angrily at the notion. Fall-un'tir states that he will not allow the appointment, however Donovan points out that such a decision is not his to make. Palus suggests sending Valon with two legions, using him and killing him on his return. When Abaddon reveals that it was not the first time the suggestion had been made to him, Fall-un'tir immediately suspects Sharess' involvement. Malygraith notes that Valon could petition support from the lords throughout the realm, and Palus makes the gambit of implying that Abaddon's strength would be challenged if he showed fear. Abaddon surges towards the table, threatening Palus in return, and Palus wonders whether the abaddon sees him or his recently-deceased father. Abaddon is at last convinced that Valon be sent out, but orders Palus to take command over the seventh legion. Abaddon also states that Valon will not return, but does not disclose the details of how his death will come. The meeting is disbanded and Palus leaves, finding Xavrir following him as he leaves the throne room. Narighae arrives by his side suddenly, shielding him from what was potentially an attempted assassination. She propositions him, suggesting they celebrate his promotion together. Initially torn between the offer and going to see Valon, he is taunted into going after her. Trivia Write the second section of your page here.